Find all values of $x$ that satisfy the equation $|x-3|=2x+4$. Express your answers in simplest fractional form.
We can split the expression $|x-3|=2x+4$ into two separate cases. In the first case, \begin{align*} x-3&=2x+4
\\\Rightarrow \qquad -x&=7
\\\Rightarrow \qquad x&=-7
\end{align*}However if we plug this value of $x$ back into the original equation $|x-3|=2x+4$, we get that $|-7-3|=2(-7)+4$ or $10=-10$. Since this is clearly not a valid statement, the first case gives us no possible solutions.

In the second case, \begin{align*} x-3&=-(2x+4)
\\ x-3&=-2x-4
\\\Rightarrow \qquad 3x&=-1
\\\Rightarrow \qquad x&=-\frac13.
\end{align*}If we plug $-\frac13$ back into the initial equation, we get that $\left|-\frac13-3\right|=2\left(-\frac13\right)+4$ which simplifies to $\frac{10}{3}=\frac{10}{3}$. Since this is true, we can accept $x=-\frac13$ as a valid solution to the equation. Therefore, the only value of $x$ that satisfies the given equation is $\boxed{-\frac13}$.